


A Study of Roses

by Lady_Ley



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, So many roses, VictUuri, but kind of canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ley/pseuds/Lady_Ley
Summary: A short story in which we learn about the meaning behind some rose's colors with a little help from Victuuri.





	A Study of Roses

A Study in Roses :

  
**White Thorn-less : Reverence; Love at First Sight**

  
Yuuri got to watch Viktor skate in person once when he was younger. It was a gift from his parents and Miniko for his birthday. He sat in the stands on the edge of his seat waiting with bated breath for Viktor to take the ice; clutched in his hands was a single white rose that had no thorns; a token for his idol, his reason for putting his body through the daily abuse. It was all to skate on the same ice someday.

  
As always Viktor skated beautifully and Yuuri forgot how to breathe. Miniko walked with him to the railing as soon as the program ended in hopes of being able to hand him the simple offering directly to him. It didn’t matter how many times he saw Viktor on TV, nothing prepared him for the sight of him in person. He was even less prepared for the skater to notice him amongst all the fans trying to hand him their tokens. The smile. The brush of fingers across his. That day something changed.

  
**Blue : Impossible; Unattainable**

  
There was no way that Viktor was there. It was a dream and Yuuri was sure that he was going to wake up soon. But every time he pinched himself he felt it. He felt Viktor’s hands as he pressed Yuuri further into a stretch, the burn told him that it was real… his mind on the other hand argued. Viktor’s fingers slid down his arms as he pressed his leg into Yuuri’s back gently leaning into it pressing him further into the stretch. The touch was electric.

  
Walking home he saw the flower shop had blue roses in the window. He stopped and looked at them for a moment. Something about them reminded him so much of Viktor that he was compelled to buy the man one. The image of a younger Viktor with long hair and a crown of blue roses crossed his mind as he walked home gently fingering the petals. His heart hurt at the thought that Viktor was here and still just as out of his reach as he had been the first time he saw the man skate in person. But why did it cement his feelings for the man even more?

  
**Pink: “Thank You”; Grace**

  
Yuuri was astounded at the thought of anyone throwing him flowers. He was just a dime-a-dozen ice skater certified by the JSF, nothing special. And yet here he was sitting in the kiss and cry with his idol holding a single pink rose. He looked down at the rose and smiled a warm feeling blossomed inside of him as he and Viktor stepped out of the kiss and cry and retreated to the warm up. Yuuri reached out and handed the rose to Viktor who, in turn, blushed a little.

  
“Pink roses are a thank you.” Yuuri whispered, “Thank you for getting me here.” Viktor silently took the rose and wrapped the smaller man in a hug. No words needed. Words would have just dulled the moment and Viktor seemed to know that. Yuuri couldn’t help but be surprised by the way a man who was so loud and bubbly also possessed the ability to handle a delicate situation with such grace. Yuuri took a shaky breath and returned the hug.

  
**Yellow: “I care”; Promise of a New Beginning**

  
A fever raged within Viktor and it worried Yuuri who stayed by his side refusing to leave. The fever was so bad that he was slightly delirious and speaking in a mix of Russian and English. While Yuuri couldn’t understand what exactly he was saying he knew the man felt like no one cared. He knew that it hurt… oh how it hurt Viktor so bad that it reduced the man to tears. More often than not Yuuri found himself holding the man’s hand and smoothing his sweat slicked hair out of his face while whispering words of comfort.

  
Yuuri returned from his training carrying a vase of yellow roses. He brought them to Viktor’s room and placed them on the dresser. Viktor smiled at him weakly causing Yuuri to blush; he didn’t think Viktor was awake. “What are those for?” he asked knowing that Yuuri knew more about roses than anyone he ever met. Yuuri explained that Yellow roses represented caring. This time it was Viktor whose breath hitched a little. Yuuri gave him a small smile knowing that they also represented a new beginning and he was going to make sure Viktor got his.

  
**Yellow with Red tip: Friendship; Falling in love**

  
After his free skate at the Cup of China Yuuri knew that things between him and Viktor were changing. Blue roses no longer represented their relationship and it was more than Yuuri thought he deserved. They walked just a little closer together than normal as they wound their way through the streets, back of their hands brushing up against one another every so often. If it was on purpose neither mentioned it. Yuuri knew that their relationship was changing but he was unsure into what. It fell in a very grey area between friend and love.

  
A middle aged woman seemed to be asking the man to buy some of the flowers she had in her basket. “For your friend,” she said with a smile that told more. They both declined and began to walk away when Yuuri’s attention was quickly diverted to a single rose that was partly hidden under the others. He quickly bought it and smiled as he gave it to his coach. Viktor took it with a heart shaped smile, fingers grazing softly on the inside of Yuuri’s wrist in a move that was obviously deliberate. Neither man breathed for a moment. Viktor opened his mouth to say something but was knocked to the side by a pedestrian. She shook his head and smiled gesturing to the Yuuri to lead the way.

  
**Red: “Job Well Done”; Love**

  
Yuuri blushed madly as Viktor presented him with a bouquet of red roses once he returned home from Russia. He apologized over and over again about not being able to be there when Yuuri needed him the most. He felt horrid but at the same time he was so proud of his student, his friend, his… “For a job well done,” he smiled his signature heart shaped smile placing a hand against the pulse point of Yuuri’s neck, a thumb grazed across his cheek. The moment was over quickly as Viktor pulled him in for a hug and held him tight. “I am so proud of you,” he whispered in Yuuri’s ear. “You did it, despite everything you did it.” Yuuri could only smile and return the hug.

  
He blushed as Viktor’s voice sent a jolt of electricity down his spine. ‘Oh,’ Yuuri thought weakly, a name finally being placed to the feelings he had. ‘Oh’ he thought again as he blushed while Viktor placed a kiss on the top of his hand and smiled at him gently. ‘Oh I am in trouble.’ He thought only slightly dismayed at the revelation.

  
**Singe Dark Red; Unconscious Beauty; I love you**

  
Viktor knocked lightly on Yuuri’s door and waited until Yuuri told him it was ok to enter. He met his student with an enthusiastic smile and a loud happy birthday before placing a tray of food on the bed. Yuuri looked at it confused for a moment, not even registering what day it was. His eyes were automatically drawn to the single wine red rose that was sitting alone in a cup of water.

  
“I didn’t really know what to get you.” Viktor said softly, “But this seemed appropriate.” Viktor reached out and brushed back a section of hair that fell into Yuuri’s face causing him to blush ferociously. “Do you know what a rose like this represents?” Yuuri couldn’t answer his mouth suddenly dry. “Unconscious beauty, the kind of beauty that goes unnoticed by the person who receives it.” Yuuri didn’t think it was possible to turn any more red, but his face tried desperately to prove him wrong. “My gift to you is going to be to point out every way that you are beautiful, starting with the way you flush anytime someone compliments you.”

  
Yuuri looked down at the food on the suddenly very interested in mangos. He wanted to look at Viktor, he wanted to talk to him, but the words died on his tongue. He looked at the rose and a thought crossed his mind. A very ‘un-Yuuri’ thought. He reached out and picked up the rose gently rubbing his thumb over some of the petals. “You know, there are multiple meanings to just about every rose. There are even meanings behind certain number of roses given at a time.” He chanced a look at Viktor who looked interested in what he had to say.

  
“For instance fifteen roses is an apology while 10 means you are telling someone they are perfect. Nine roses means eternal love while six represents infatuation. Of course there are plenty of other combinations of rose numbers and colors. But a single red rose,” Yuuri locked eyes with Viktor who was smiling softly at him. Yuuri could have sworn his cheeks were slightly pink as he accepted the rose that was handed to him. He leaned forward as Yuuri did the same, neither meaning to but both drawn together all the same.

  
“A single red rose means I love you.” Yuuri whispered before brushing his lips against Viktor’s, and in turn received the only birthday gift he really wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> All the information about the rose color and number meanings was found via google so I am hoping that I haven't been led astray.  
> If you enjoyed this story please let me know below. If you see mistakes please let me know so I can fix them! Thank you so much!


End file.
